


It's Canon

by Sara_Lillian



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, that moment when you need to tag something that gives away the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Lillian/pseuds/Sara_Lillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Phil has a present for Dan and has him open it on camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Canon

It was just after Christmas and Dan and Phil were filming a long awaited "Philisnotonfire" video. They had been answering questions for nearly half an hour and were certain that they had enough footage to make the main video as well as a bloopers video. Phil had been a little distracted throughout this video as he had something much bigger weighing on his mind; and in his pocket. He would only tune in long enough to absentmindedly answer the questions Dan was reading or to read some himself.

Dan read one final question about who would die first in the Hunger Games (he insisted it would be Phil) and then said "Well, I think that's a good place to stop for this video."

With his heart almost pounding out of his chest Phil butted in with "Wait! Dan, I found a present that I forgot to give you on Christmas and I thought I could give it to you now on camera!"

Dan glanced nervously at the camera and then back at Phil "Okay, go ahead then"

"Close your eyes first" Phil instructed

Dan rolled his eyes but did it anyway.

With a deep breath, Phil dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring box and opened it so it was facing Dan. "Okay, open your eyes." 

Dan looked down at the ring and smiled wide, his eyes welling up despite himself. "Phil.. I" he whispered, for once caught speechless.

"Dan, will you marry me?" Phil prompted, returning Dan's smile

"Yes, yes of course" Dan said, gathering Phil into his arms for a tight hug. After a minute Dan pulled away to look at Phil and just started laughing "Phil, we're grown adults who just got engaged and we have cat whiskers on our faces."  
  


"Can we get married with them on?" Phil asked, only half joking

"We'll talk about it" Dan responded with a sigh

Now, at this point, Dan and Phil had been together for almost two years but had kept it quiet just to respect their own privacy. When their new video went live with the caption "It's Canon" and Phil's surprise proposal at the end, as well as an Instagram post from Dan that read "One (engagement) ring to rule them all" with a picture of himself wearing his engagement ring the fandom practically exploded. And Dan and Phil simply watched from afar, caught up in their new found world of being fiancés.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short but I thought I'd try out a new pairing! This is my first time writing something about Dan and Phil, so feedback would be greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
